Farwell Party For Miss Mills
by SQ.happiness
Summary: Emma looks up, the teacher has a small smile on her face. Biting her lower lip, Emma tries not to smile as well. "Is there a reason why you were doodling my name like a love sick teenager?" The brunette smiles, sitting back down at her desk. "Well, maybe I am a love sick teenager," Emma smirks and winks at the older woman. {SQ / OS / AU}
**Farwell Party For Miss Mills**

Emma walks into her History class. To her surprise, Miss Mills is sitting at her desk already. Most of the time, her teacher is never inside the classroom before class starts. This way, the woman can slam the door shut and everybody would know she is there.

But not today, and it has Emma frowning as she walks to her seat, up front in class (she had been late the very first class and the only spot left had been right against the teacher's desk). With a sigh, Emma sits down, putting her backpack on the ground next to her.

Emma can see Miss Mills narrowing her eyes, her lips in a thin line, looking over the classroom that is filling up. Emma has a bad feeling about this. This isn't a good thing.

The bell rings through Boston University and her classmates sit down and finally shut their mouths after seeing the teacher taking a deep breath and standing up from her chair. "Alright everyone." She claps her hands in front of her.

"This Friday, will be my last day teaching in this school," she announces straight to the point.

Emma gasps, looking at the older brunette with her mouth ajar. Whispers go throughout the classroom; Emma can see happy faces out of the corner of her eyes. But Emma, she is dumbstruck. Why? Why is this woman, the source of her butterflies, the one who brings a smile to her own thin pink lips, the woman she would go through burning hot flames for, leave just like that? In the middle of the semester?

Everybody keeps talking, more like whispering to each other about the news. Emma is not taking her eyes off the beautiful face who is now sitting down at her desk again. "Why?" Emma whispers and two perfect brown eyes focus on her own green eyes. "You can't be retiring yet. You're only 28 years old!"

"I will not be teaching at this school anymore because the school and I do not agree on some terms." Miss Mills begins, her eyes moving from her own eyes, to look around the class.

"And I have decided to start a tutoring program, since I'm about to complete my Masters degree," Emma smiles as brown eyes focus on hers again. "I will tutor in English, Literature, History, Creative writing and Math." She says, her eyes leaving her own again and Emma almost groans.

"If any of you may have problems studying for your exams that are coming up for you this year, I can help with that too." She smiles tightly.

Whispers go around the class, students saying ' _and if so, I wouldn't go to her for help_ ' and ' _no way in hell I'll ask_ _her_ '. Emma rolls her eyes, she would fail an exam just to knock on that woman's door for help.

Miss Mills starts her class, one of the last classes she would have from the woman. Emma takes her notebook out of her bag and starts to doodle random things. Everyone has to write five pages about WW2 and the class groans, but Emma smiles and shakes her head. No mercy from this woman.

Emma is about to flip the page to start writing, but her notebook is taken out of her hands. With a gasp, the blonde looks up. And no one other than Regina Mills is holding her notebook, staring at her doodles.

The woman raises a perfect eyebrow and is now looking up from the small book and staring at Emma, to the notebook and back to Emma. "You stay after class." She mummers in a low voice.

A couple of people behind Emma chuckle but if they really knew Emma (which no one does), they would understand she knows her teacher quite well.

Class went by in relative silence, everybody trying to do as much in class as they can so they would have more free time afterwards. The bell rings through the building 50 minutes later. Everybody runs out of the classroom, but Emma remains. The last person, who leaves the room, pulls the door shut so hard, the door shakes and rattles.

There is silence as Miss Mills cleans the white board, and Emma's eyes roam the back of the woman's body. Her eyes land on the woman's ass, just as she turns around. Emma feels a blush creep to her cheeks, lowering her gaze to her notebook on her table.

She can see the brunette moving to sit behind her desk. When Emma looks up, the teacher has a small smile on her face. Biting her lower lip, Emma tries not to smile as well.

"Is there a reason why you were doodling my name like a love sick teenager?" The brunette smiles, sitting back down at her desk.

"Well, maybe I _am_ a love sick teenager," Emma smirks and winks at the older woman.

The kind of relationship the two women have; is that it is just Miss Mills and Miss Swan in class. It is strictly a student, teacher relationship. But when they are alone, their friendship bond comes out, and not the student/teacher one. Just Emma and Regina.

"Oh please," Regina rolls her eyes and snorts, grinning. "You stopped being a teen two years ago. You're two months away from being a college graduate."

"What?" Emma smirks, throwing a small scrap of paper at her teacher's head. "Look, I don't know, okay. I was just thinking about logos for your tutoring program thingy." Emma shakes her shoulders. "Oh and by the way, I feel deeply hurt you didn't tell me about this before blurting it out in front of the class."

The brunette takes a deep breath, biting her lower lip. Her eyes focus on the small paper in her hands Emma has thrown at her. "I'm sorry." She mumbles, not looking up to meet green eyes.

"That's okay," Emma replies back, throwing another piece of paper at the woman's head. "You're for sure going to have a lot of love sick teens and faculty trying to declare their love for you this up coming week." Emma bursts out laughing, getting the two pieces of paper thrown back at her. One lands against her head, the other in her cleavage. Now it is Regina's turn to laugh.

"Well, at least I don't have to declare mine for you," Emma grins and winks while trying to get the small paper out of her tank top where the paper is stuck between her boobs.

"Oh, I know about your undying love for me Em-ma," Regina winks back at the blonde. They share a smile and then Emma's smile fades as she throws the paper in the trash.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Emma raises both eyebrows, looking at the woman like she is crazy. "What's wrong…" Emma repeats, standing up and pacing. "Is that I won't see you around campus or in class anymore. No more shared smiles or sneaky lunches together..."

"Emma, you know why we have to hide our friendship. People talk."

Emma snorts. "Of course they would, cause god knows it couldn't just _be_ freaking lunch... like why the fuck are people perverts." Emma's now totally up in her own thoughts. "If there was anything between us going on like that, do they really think that I would fuck you on your desk right here?"

If the blonde would have looked back, she would have seen that one of her teacher's eyebrows had raised but she rolls her eyes. "You know you would." She chuckles.

Walking from the door, towards Regina's desk, she stops dead in her tracks, looking up at the brunette with wide eyes and her eyebrows rose. "Okay yes, but not the point." She says seriously, making Regina laugh out loud.

Emma starts pacing back and forth again. "No more winks, no more staying after class." Then Emma stops, her back towards the brunette. "Oh my god." She whispers to herself, scowling and grimacing. "My life is over." Throwing her head back, she lets out a loud groan.

"Oh stop the drama," Regina now gets up from her chair, walking towards the blonde. "Your life is not." Turning the blonde around and placing her hands on the taller woman's shoulders. "Over." She says looking very stern.

Emma just looks everywhere but not into the woman's eyes. Then Emma throws her arms around her teacher's shoulder and pulls her into a hug. Burying her face into the dark hair, that smells so good. A smile appears on her face as she feels slender arms around her lower back, and Regina's head falling into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"But I will look at this from the up side," Emma whispers.

" _Hmm_ , and what may that be," Regina mumbles. Emma can feel the hold on her lower back tighten.

"That we won't have to hide our sexual relationship anymore," Emma says dead serious, but yelps loudly as the older woman's hand lands on her ass with great force. " _Owww_..." she says wide eyed, pulling back from the hug, looking at the woman in disbelief.

"You wish!" Smirking, the brunette lets go of Emma and turns back around to her desk. "'Cause that's the _only_ thing we've been waiting for, after all, to expose this imaginary relationship." She says sarcastically, swaying her hips a little more as she walks.

"Oh, you can expect a spanking back," Emma whispers dangerously, seeing the brunette eyes roll when she sits in her chair again.

Walking back to her own chair, she takes her lunch out of her bag and starts eating like nothing happened. "Well, I mean." Emma swallows her food. "You will be seeing me on your porch quite often then from next week on." Emma grins, taking another bite from her sandwich again.

Inhaling sharply, "I have no doubt about that." Regina says exhaling slowly. But Emma can see a smile hiding on her lips

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Emma walks from her locker towards the excit of the school building. Her bag over her shoulder, and her eyes hang a big from all the listening to boring teachers all day.

"Emma," she hears her name yelled. Turning around, she sees a tall, slim brunette walking her way.

"Hey Rubes."

"So… you're going to the party they are throwing for Mills?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

"I didn't even know about that," Emma says, shocked that anyone would go that far since people dislike the woman. _Ah_ , but they do like drinking. Emma chuckles at her own thoughts.

"Well, it's on Friday night." The brunette smiles. "Sooo…" She draws out. "Go with me?" Ruby asks, blinking her eyes fast.

Emma smiles, " _Um_ thanks Rubes, but I don't know about going." She rubs the back of her neck. She doesn't know if getting drunk with Regina around would be a good thing. Especially since she wouldn't be her teacher anymore. "But I'll think about it." She smiles and turns back around to walk away.

Then Emma stops dead in her tracks, "Ruby?" She calls after the brunette that is walking away too. Turning around, Ruby raises her eyebrows. "Does she even know?"

"I don't think so," Ruby says, staring at the ceiling with a frown. "But who cares, we're going for the drinks anyways.

"So are we supposed to say anything about it when she's around or not?" Emma asks.

"I don't think people care, to be honest, Emma," Ruby shrugs her shoulders and walks away.

That's when Emma runs back to Regina's classroom. Barging through the door, she sees Regina looking up from some paper work, and gods, she's wearing her hot glasses. "Emma?"

"Friday," she says out of breath.

"Friday?" The brunette frowns, "What's Friday?"

"Well they did say, that they wouldn't care if you knew or not…" Emma mumbles to herself, biting her lip, she closes the door behind her.

"Emma, what's going on?" Regina asks, frowning she gets up from her chair, walking closer to the blonde.

"They are throwing a party, for you." Emma smiles. "Like, a farewell party thing."

The brunette's eyebrows practically reach her hairline.

"Just thought you'd like to know," Emma grins at the expression her teacher is making.

"Well, yes, thank you."

"Okay, good. See you tomorrow." Emma smirks and walks out of the classroom.

 **SQSQSQ**

Friday came too fast for Emma's liking. She had her last class from her favorite brunette teacher. Now she is at home, getting ready for the party they are throwing for Regina. The party starts at eight o'clock and it is in the local town hall. It is way bigger than the gym and they are expecting a lot of people. Emma is going with a group of friends who are planning to arrive at 11 so the 'boring' people would have left already.

Emma looks at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a tight pink dress she got when she and Ruby went out to the mall not that long ago. Her hair is up in a messy bun but it fits surprisingly well with her outfit. She wears black pumps for a change and her makeup is light but still beautiful, it makes the green in her eyes pop like never before.

She meets up with a group of people Ruby invited along with her at Granny's. They are drinking the night way even before they went to the party. And before Emma notices, time has flown and they are walking to the town hall.

When the town hall comes into view, Emma can feel her heart pounding faster. She knew Regina would dress up a bit nicer than she normally would have, and she feels her body already buzzing, terrified she would do something stupid.

The party is crazy, and the music is pumping loud. You can smell the sweat and alcohol as soon as you walk inside the big room. A bunch of teachers are dancing in a corner with drinks in their hands. The rest of the people are mostly students, who yell out loud when the song 'My Way' from Fetty Wap and Drake comes on.

Emma laughs as she sees the teachers frown and stop moving, looking around on how to dance to the song. The students however, are going wild, cups with alcohol flying through the air and loud off key sing-alongs.

The blonde parts from the group without anyone noticing, they are all walking towards the bar. But Emma is looking for a particular brunette. With Regina nowhere to be found, she walks up to the teachers.

"Mary." Emma yells over the music.

"Emma!" The preschool teacher smiles. Almost hugging the blonde but then realizing that she should not because Emma is a student. So the woman just smiles and raises her drink as a greeting.

"Have you seen Regina?" She asks loudly.

"Regina?" She asks, "First name basis already?" She giggles. Oh yeah, Mary is for sure, not sober.

"Have you seen-" her words die on her lips, as she sees the brunette walk through the door behind them.

Emma's mouth falls agape. The brunette is wearing her hair up, she never wears her hair like that. Her dark makeup makes her eyes stand out and her dress is dark red and tight fitting. There is a huge amount of cleavage on display, and the dress ends mid. Black pumps with higher heels than normal complete the outfit. Her hips sway from side to side and she seems to flow forward to the beats of bass as the music changes to the dj remix of 'Here She Comes Again' by Royksopp.

Green eyes and brown eyes meet, and the brunette stops moving. Now she herself is staring at the blonde with her mouth ajar. Emma can feel the brown orbs soaking her in. Their eyes meet again and Emma smirks, walking towards her now former teacher, wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders like earlier that week. "Hi." Emma almost yells into her ear to be heard.

"Hi," Regina returns and Emma can feel the smaller woman wrap her arms around her waist. "I didn't think you were going to show up."

"And miss this?" Emma asks, "You're crazy." They stand there for a moment, hugging. But soon, Emma starts moving to the music.

Hearing Regina laugh and feeling her pull back from the hug, "Do you want a drink?" She yells.

Emma nods with a smile that shows her teeth. She follows the older woman as she leads them to the bar, and Emma sees the perfect opportunity for payback. Smirking, she slaps her former teacher's butt so hard she hears her hand colliding with skin over the music. Then she hears the yelp coming from Regina, who turns around angry.

The blonde just laughs, almost falling over since her balance is all but gone from the drinks she had earlier. "Payback, bitch!" She yells out loud but cannot stop laughing. Seeing the brown eyes narrowing, she tries to stop, sucking both her lips into her mouth trying not to show a smile. Regina turns around again and continues walking to the bar.

It's only when Emma starts following that she sees the faces of a few people around them. Their mouths are on the floor, some dude smirks and holds his drink in the air and cheers loudly, two girls are laughing themselves to death… but most of them are in shock by Emma's action.

At the bar, Regina has already ordered herself a red wine. Emma orders a beer. "How many drinks did you have?" She hears the brunette yelling in her ear.

"About five," Emma smirks, taking the beer from the bartender. Turning towards Regina, she gasps at how close they are standing. Both don't move, Regina just smiles and sips her wine.

That is 'til a bunch of students approach Regina, clearly drunk, and thank the woman for everything she has done for them. For the great years, and the fun classes. Although to Emma, they are lying because Emma knows these four buttheads are always talking shit about the brunette.

Before they walk away, one of four –a guy- who has kept to the background, steps forward with his drink in his hand. "And thank you for distracting us from your boring classes with your hot body." He winks and the other three people (two girls and a guy) cheer loudly.

Regina doesn't say anything but just throws the last bit of her drink back. "Like I told you." She says, slamming the glass down hard on the bar. "Nobody likes me, I'm boring and all they want is my body."

"How many drinks did you have?" Emma asks.

"Three," Regina answers with a frown. "Why?"

"Not enough," Emma smiles, calling the bartender over and orders Regina another glass of wine. "I don't, though." Emma whispers into the other woman's ear as she hands her, her drink.

"You don't what?"

"Just want you for your body," Emma winks. That makes Regina smile and Emma likes it when she smiles, so Emma can't help but smile too.

"I know you don't," she whispers back into Emma's ear, and then takes a sip of her wine.

They stand there for a moment, standing very close to each other smiling and sipping their drinks. Every now and then, they gossip and whisper comments to each other (more like yelling) when someone is wearing something horrible or looks like a chicken dancing.

When Regina turns around to place her empty glass on the counter, Emma takes the last sip of her beer and puts the bottle down too. Smiling as 'Bailando' by Enrique Iglesias comes on, she grabs Regina's hand and walks to the dance floor.

"Emma!" She hears from behind her, but she worms her way through the crowd and now the blonde and the brunette are standing in the middle of the dance floor. Emma can see Regina biting her lower lip and looking around her, insecure, because pretty much everybody is grinding into each other.

Slowly, Emma loosely places her hands on Regina's waist, pulling her closer slowly. The brown eyes meet hers and Emma smiles brightly and she can see the other woman's expression change to a small smile.

Soon the brunette's hips are moving with the blonde's hands on them. Emma is swaying along with her. She grins as Regina gets more daring after having a few drinks in her system and puts one arm around the blonde's neck. Her other hand moves along with her body.

Biting her own lower lip, Emma pulls Regina a bit closer since there is still quite some space between them. It surprises her when the other woman closes the gap completely and is now grinding into her. Raising an eyebrow, Emma happily goes along, letting out a laugh.

Throughout the rest of the song, there are gasps from both women. Sometimes their chest would push together a bit harder than is intended, or a thigh slips a bit more enthusiastically between the other's legs.

Then Emma's mouth drops when Regina turns around and starts to grind into her. Regina's left hand wraps tightly around Emma's left hand to keep it around her waist tightly. Her former teacher's other hand is around Emma's neck. So it is only natural that Emma's free hand comes up to caress the other woman's cheek… right? They dance like this 'til Regina moves a bit down the blonde's front, pressing hard into Emma when she moves back up. Making Emma gasp and a small moan leaves her mouth, turning a grinning brunette around and wrapping her arms around Regina's lower back tightly.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" The brunette whispers into the blonde's ear.

"Far from it," Emma smirks, letting one hand slide down to the other woman's ass to squeeze it. "You're making me very horny." She whispers back, making sure to make it sound extra sexy, squeezing the woman's ass with two hands and pulling her further (if that was even possible) into herself.

She hears a loud gasp from Regina, followed by a moan. Then Regina stops dancing, "I need some air." She mutters and then she is gone, leaving Emma in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh my god, dude!" Ruby comes to stand right in front of her. "You're a fucking hero!" She salutes her, taking a sip from her, whatever she is drinking. Emma doesn't even care, she pushes passed the tall brunette to follow the woman she just danced with.

Emma is almost running to get outside to search for the woman. She looks desperately, only seeing a group of teens on her right yelling loudly and laughing with drinks in their hands. On her left, is a parking lot, but no Regina.

"Hey," she asks as she walks towards the group. "Did you see Regina Mills?"

"Yeah man," some guy says, totally wasted. "She ran that way." He points to the trees a bit farther.

Emma doesn't even thank the guy, she just runs towards the trees, looking behind every one of them for a sign of the brunette. Then she hears someone almost hyperventilating. Her heart sinks in that moment and she rushes towards the sound as fast as she can.

And there she is. Regina is holding herself up by a tree, it looks like she can't breathe, and is about to pass out. "Hey, hey." Emma whispers, rubbing the brunette's back softly.

Regina jerks up, looking at the blonde with tears in her eyes. "Just breathe." Emma whispers and her free hand cups Regina's cheek. "Just breathe." She repeats a bit softer.

Then the brunette turns and buries her head into the crook of Emma's neck, her shoulders shaking and Emma can feel tears running down her neck. Regina's own slender arms are trying to shelter her own face from everything.

"It's okay," Emma whispers. Putting one of her hands on Regina's back, in between her shoulder blades, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. The other hand is tangled softly within the black hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Emma says, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"No! You didn't do anything." Regina says. Emma can hear that thankfully she is breathing normally again apart from a sob every now and then. "It's all my fault."

"Wow, what?" Emma pulls back a bit to search the brown orbs. "Regina, you didn't do anything. I pulled you up on that dance floor, I made you dance and I…" Emma sighs in defeat. "It's _my_ fault.

"No, it's not," Regina protests. "I'm your teacher, Emma." She says, and another sob leaves her throat. "I'm not supposed to do this with you, you're my student. I should never have-" her words die as another sob comes out.

"Hey," Emma whispers, cupping both of Regina's cheeks. "Listen to me." Emma whispers in a stern voice. "You stopped being my teacher Friday, at five o'clock in the afternoon." She says. "It's now past midnight, which means it's Saturday and you are in no way, my teacher anymore." She smiles softly.

"What?" Regina asks confused.

"The party," Emma starts with a small smile on her face. "It's your farewell party because you're leaving the school, right? You're going to start a tutoring program?" Emma explains to the highly intoxicated woman.

"The party," she whispers.

Emma's hands never leave her face, but she sees how Regina's eyes move and frown as she thinks about what is happing around her. "I'm leaving the university." She says to herself. "Farewell party."

Then their eyes lock again, Emma still cupping Regina's cheeks. Regina's hands hang next to her body. Slowly, a smile paints its way onto her plump lips. Regina puts her hands on Emma's waist and smiles, moving forward and Emma takes in a deep breath.

Regina is the one that closes the gap between them. Smiling, Emma's hands move into the raven locks, feeling the other woman's hands hold her tightly around her waist.

The kiss is sweet, slow and everything Emma dreams off. Their lips move slowly against each other. It is feeling the brunette's tongue pushing passed her lips, into her mouth that makes Emma moan.

There is no battle for dominance, there is no fighting each other, there is only the feeling of completeness and happiness as they stand there amidst the natural forestry, kissing. It's just two regular women, not student and teacher, but just Emma and Regina.

Emma feels Regina's tongue collide with her own and it makes her moan again. Then Emma pushes both their tongues into the brunette's mouth, and it is the other's turn to moan. Emma tastes the sweetness of apples in the woman's mouth. And it is amazing.

The kiss ends slowly, with a couple of affectionate pecks finishing the moment. Both are giddy, looking like two love sick teenagers. "I won't forget this, so don't worry, I will remember in the morning" Regina smiles softly.

"Good," Emma smiles, pressing her lips to the other woman's again. "Cause I won't ever forget this." She smiles brightly.

Matching smiles, Regina lets out a yawn. "Shall I drive you home?" Emma asks.

"I came with my car but we both are in no condition to drive." Regina giggles. "We can Uber if you want?"

"How about I walk you home, then?"

"I'd love that," Regina smiles. "Just let me get my stuff from inside."

Emma nods "Alright." She's surprised when Regina takes her hand and they walk back into the town hall that way. Not that she's complaining either, only proud to hold this woman's hand.

While Regina gets her stuff together to go home, Emma looks for Ruby to tell her she is leaving. Ten minutes later, they walk under the night skies back to Regina's house.

"I'm sorry I freaked out by the way," Regina says.

"It's okay, I think we both drank a bit too much tonight." Emma giggles.

"I think so too," Regina giggles as well.

Soon, they arrive at the brunette's house. "Would you like to come in?" She asks.

Emma smiles and nods, her senses aware they are still holding onto each other's hands. But they know nothing will happen tonight. Both women are way too tired from the emotional toll the last part of the party has taken on them, and too tired because by the end of the night, each has drunk too much. They just want to fall asleep in each other's arms.

So Regina takes Emma upstairs to her bedroom, stumbling against walls and almost falling on the stairs. Both are laughing their asses off.

Regina searches for a pair of pj's Emma can borrow. She waves it triumphantly, and that sends them into a giggling fit. But, they can barely change with how tired they are. Regina changes in the bathroom and Emma in the bedroom. As friends, they normally do not care but tonight Emma insists, knowing that if she sees the woman half naked, she wouldn't feel so tired anymore.

When they are finally dressed in pj's and lying in bed, they curl up together.

"Goodnight, my love," Regina whispers, kissing the blonde's shoulder, smiling at an arm that is protectively wrapped around her waist.

"Goodnight, babe," Emma whispers back, kissing the top of Regina's head, that is once again buried in the crook of her neck.

With a happy smile, Emma falls asleep. Knowing this is the best party she has ever been to. Also knowing she would never enroll in Miss Mills' tutoring program, because then they would just become student and teacher again. But that doesn't matter, not now. Not ever, because Emma could pass her exams in the blink of an eye, and she knows it too.

Now she is just happy to be falling asleep with the woman as she has so often dreamed about falling asleep with. And she loves it.

* * *

 **A/N: he guys, hope you like this one! I don't own anything, all goes to once upon a time. thankyou to my beta 'Lordxena' as always, shes amazing. PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think! and leave me a prompt for an idea you may have, I love if you can send me one.**


End file.
